Have We Forgotten?
by RetroSlashTrack
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya keep having these dreams about eachother... As children? Did they meet before?  What will happen to there strong hate?  Shizaya in following chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: 'Have We Forgotten?'**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

**Anime: Durarara!**

**Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: Shizuo and Izaya keep having these dreams about eachother... As children? Did they meet before? Well read to find out.**

**Authors Note: Ah, hello readers... This is my first FanFiction so please review and tell me if it's good or not. I can handle it.**

* * *

Shizuo POV

Ergh... Lately I've been having these strange dreams, where I was young, and met this other boy... He had dark hair, and he wore a red v-neck, with a blue jacket. He wasn't bad looking but still somewhat pissed me off.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser to check the time.. "Great,3:34 AM... It's way to early to be awake!" I groaned as I sluggishly walked out of my bedroom, into the kitchen. I mumbled some words under my breath as a got some milk from the fridge, and pored it into a glass.

I drank the milk quite fast, and slammed the glass on the table... then I walked off, back to my bedroom. I got in bed, and closed my eyes. It took me a while to get to sleep, but I eventually did.

Shizuo's Dream

I was just siting there, sitting there on the ground, in front of my apartment door... My parents were arguing again, which was a big deal for me because they never argued. I got up off the ground and left the apartment, so I couldn't hear them yelling... I went out the front doors and walked down to the closest park. When I got there I sat on a bench, and hugged my legs.

Then I looked up and say this boy, about my age skipping over to me. He stopped and stood right in front of me, an said... "Hello there~!" as he had a cheshire grin on his face. I looked at him, trying to be friendly and said, "ah, Hi..." He kinda chuckled as he said, "You don't look so happy, why not?" I replied "Well, you don't really need to know, now do you?!" rather loud. "Aww, calm down, I'm only trying to help~" He said as he held out his hand, "Hi, I'm I..." and that's where the dream always ends.

* * *

Izaya's POV

Moans, "I'm so tired..." I just woke up, because of this repeating dream I've beenhaving... I was about 7 years of age, and I was on a walk to the park. I met a young boy, about my age,

maybe older. He had blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a gray hoodie, and light-dark jeans. He seemed formiliar to me, but who would it be? Hm, trying to think I walked into the kitchen, and made some tea... When the tea was done, I pored it into a tea cup, and drank it.

After that I checked my phone and Looked at the time, "3:30 AM, wow I got a lot of sleep~" I smiled at that bit of sarcasm and walked back to my bedroom and sat on the bed, and thought... Hm, is my dream real, or just something my brain made up? Does it mean anything? Why is it repeating itself every night? Maybe I'll find out tomorrow, right now I need my sleep... I lyed down and slowly drifted off.

Izaya's Dream

I was bored and finished with my homework, so I decided to take a walk down to the park... Well actually a skip. As I was skipping through the park, I noticed this boy about my age, or older. He was siting on a bench, hugging his legs. He looked like he wasn't in a good mood, so I skipped over to where he was and said "Hello there~" as I grinned. He looked up at me and said in a disapproved voice, "ah, Hello..." but I just chuckled as I said, "You don't look so happy, why not?" he frowned and said, disturbed, "Well, you really don't need to know, now do you?!" That made me want to know more then before... "Aww, calm down, I'm only trying to help~" I said and hold out my hand, "Hi, I'm Izaya, and you are~?" He glared at me and then shook my hand. "I'm S..." and that's where the dream always ends.

* * *

**My First Chapter Done! Yay! I do not own Durarara! Or any of it's characters**.


	2. Chapter 2: Love is a gun

**Title: 'Have We Forgotten?'**

**Chapter 2: Love is a gun  
**

**Authors Note: Hello, Sorry it took so long. My internet was down for about a month, so I wasn't able to use it. But anyway, here it is. Sorry that it is so short, I'm new. Haha.**

* * *

Shizuo's POV

Damn, I can't focus on what Tom is telling me. It's probably not important anyway. Ugh, I am so tired, why do I keep having that dream? Who was that other boy? So many thoughts, and questions. "Shizuo?" I heard my name and blinked. "Shizuo, are you okay? You look like something's bothering you." I looked at Tom and noticed that he was talking to me. "Huh?" I asked and he just sighed. "Never mind. Oh, I have a meeting tomorrow so you won't be working." I smiled, "Ah, thanks Tom... I need time to clear my mind anyway." I said as I turned the opposite way as him and began walking down the streets of Ikebukuro.

I could smell this terrible stench. The first thing that came to my mind was… "Flea." I said quietly, "Damn bastards in Ikebukuro again!"

I decided to follow the smell, maybe It would lead me to the flea. Then I can finally kill him. For good.

* * *

Izaya's POV

Done! I finished my work for the day. "Namie?" I stood up and faced her. "What?!" She looked over at me and glared. "I'm going out for a bit." I said yawning, "So, you can go home now." She stood up and walked to the door, "You don't have to tell me twice." She said and walked out the door. I just chuckled and grabbed my jacket, following her out of the huge apartment. When I got out of the building, I started on my way to Ikebukuro, hoping not to come I contact with a certain blonde. I was so tired, thanks to those dreams. I had bags under my eyes, and I was trying my best not to close them. "Maybe I should head back." I thought aloud. I then decided that I would take a shorter way home, which was through an alley. I was halfway through the alley when I fell to my knees. Then, to the ground. I couldn't really move, the pain. The pain. Damn, it hurt. I looked up and saw a person standing in front of me. With a gun, pointed at me. I took in a deep breath, the let it out. My eyelids were slowly closing. Then, I was out.

* * *

Shizuo's POV

The smell was getting worse, and worse as I walked forward. A puff of smoke formed in the air, as I was smoking. I didn't stop walking, I had a good feeling about tonight. I will kill him tonight! For sure. Just then I saw this person, a male, running out of an alley. I wondered if I should've stopped him, but I just shrugged it off. It wasn't any of my concern anyway. I walked toward the alley the guy ran out of, curious why. I saw a gun by the entrance. "What the hell?" I thought aloud, as I picked it up. I pointed it at the wall, and pulled the trigger. "Empty?" I said and threw it down like it was worthless. And it obviously was.

I proceeded to walk into the alleyway. The stench, was stronger then before. "It smells like shi…" I didn't finish my sentence. I had stepped on a small puddle of blood. I looked down at it, and the over to a body. Dead body? My eyes were wide, as I rushed over to the human. "What the…? Shit, what the hell do I do?" I asked myself as I bent down. Just then I noticed something, that jacket. It belongs to… "Izaya." I said his name quietly, then a bit louder. "Izaya! You better not be messing with me!" I yelled at him, but he didn't move. I looked at his left leg, blood. Red liquid all over it. I glared at him. "Stop! I'm not buying this shit! Get up Flea!" Not one sound, or movement, other then breathing. I could see him breathing, and hear it.

I slid his pants' leg up and looked at his wound. He wasn't playing games, he was really injured. I put two fingers over his wound, then in. I wanted to know how deep it was. My eyes were wide, as I felt something hard. His bone? I pulled my fingers out and looked at him. "Dammit, I can't leave you here to die. The police will be after me for something I didn't do!" I leaned over, picking him up bridal style, and started for my home.

When we got there I had to unlock the door, therefore I had to swing Izaya over my shoulder. After I unlocked the door I walked in, and laid Izaya on the floor. The blood coming from his wound was seeping through my ripped sleeve, onto my carpet. I mumbled to myself as I went into the bathroom. I came back with toilet paper, gauze, and a towel. Then I laid the towel on the couch, and put Izaya on it. I unwrapped my sleeve from his leg and cleaned his wound with toilet paper. After I threw my sleeve and toilet paper away I wrapped his leg in gauze, quite tightly. "Shit…" I mumbled, pissed. "You are going to buy me a new shirt!"

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Then I walked past Izaya, who was asleep on the couch, as I walked to my room. I closed the door behind me. I got in bed, after turning off the light and slowly drifted off.

And that night, I had the same dream.

* * *

**Was it bad? Please review, I need haters to help me improve. Oh, I do not own Durarara! Or any of its characters.**


End file.
